kouga's love for a woman
by Amazing-Huntress-Of-Dreams
Summary: Kouga loves a woman he just met but does she feel the same.?


Matsu and kagomae have always the very best of friends. matsu's family was killed many years ago and kagomae talked her family into allowing matsu to live with them. many years later kagomae and matsu went exploring everyday and than one day they found a well that was fully empty than they had an idea and wanted to see what was at the bottom so the jumped down the well but when they did it was not a short jump like they thought it would be instead it was a very long jump they both saw a light to dark blue sky with many little stars passing by them. than they finally came to the ground.

kagomae where are we

kagomae than looked around and said

i dont know but i can see a ladder

than they both climbed out of the well but instead of being home they were somewhere else. than they started walking around than they heard something. they both became scared than this huge monster came out of no where. well not exactly nowhere it came from the ground it was a giant centipede.

"ahhh"

than all of a sudden two men came running towards them both.

"get down "

after hearing one of the men say this they both quickly ran for cover. kagomae and matsu quickly ran for the trees but the large centipede quickly grabbed them both.

"come here lunch."

than matsu took the knife that she had hidden in her jeans and stabbed the creature until it finally died than after kagomae and matsu was free they both than ran the men than just looked at matsu once matsu and kagomae got to safety than they finished the job matsu had her hand resting on the tree that she was standing by watching the two men kill the monster that had nearly killed them.

"its okay you can come out "

kagomae than came out from her hiding spot and than matsu but just as she came up to the man in armor and fur matsu than lost control of her body and fell but the man than caught her in his arms.

are you okay?

i guess that thing did something to me"

than he looked at her and notice that the creatures spine had cut her deeply in the leg and that she had lost alot of blood than she passed out

hey inuyasha im going to take her to kaede

ok i'll meet you there

than he picked her up and quickly ran to kaede's village a few days past and he stayed by herside the whole time. then she started to wake up to see him holding her hand she than became afraid. after matsu slapped him out of fright

it's okay im not going to hurt you

what have you done to kagomae

its okay she is outside with inuyasha... my name is koga

"where am i?"

your at kaede's...you lost alot of blood and i brought you here.

you did?

yes

Than she calmed down and sat up and said

i think i remember you

you do

yes...i think you tried to save me and kagomae from a giant centipede that tried to make luch out of us

he than smiled

yes that was me and inuyasha

thank you

your welcome

but where did you learn to fight like that i have never seen a woman fight like that before

well it was just out of instinct i guess

she than smiled at him

knock, knock

come in

koga how is she

come and see your self inuyasha

than he walked in with kagoma once kagomae saw her friend was okay she ran to her

matsu thank god your okay

yeah kagomae

i thought that i lost you

kagomae if he didnt get me here i would be dead

than kagomae looked at him

thank you

your welcome

a few moments later kaede came in

hello matsu and kagomae

hello

matsu this is kaede

how are you feeling

much better thank you

a few days than past than matsu got up and walked outside when she saw the sea she than walked to it. and sat down next to the sea shore. when koga,inuyasha, and kagomae returned and did not see her anywhere they both became worried than kaede walked in with a letter from matsu to koga.

Dear koga

thank you so much for saving my life and my dear friend kagomae but i have decided that it would be best if i had some time alone to think and the other night i heard you and kagomae talking. i know that you love her deeply i saw the both of you kiss so i will just leave im positive that she will be just fine with you. and im positive that you will keep her safe so i hope you have a nice life together. please don't come looking for me and tell kagomae that i will miss her. good bye matsu.

than after koga read the letter he than gave it to inuyasha. than koga walked outside a few moments later he saw matsu at the sea shore she was walking up to kaede's

matsu

hello koga im only here to get my stuff than im leaving

please matsu dont go

koga i know you love kagomae so i feel it would be best if i leave because i ant love someone who loves someone else

than she walked past him and grabbed her stuff than she walked out of kaede's home

where will you go?

i dont know but anywhere is better than here goodbye

than she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

hope you and kagoma have a good life together

than she walked away but just before she walked further away into the darkness she turned to him and to kaede's home

and koga

yes matsu

if you want to know why im leaving it is because i love you and i dont want to hurt you good bye and dont come looking for me

than she turned towards the darkness and walked away further into the darkness were koga could not see her. months went by and she cried her self to sleep for she missed koga so much than years went by.

meanwhile in another part of the land:

inuyasha and koga were fighting with each other more and more everyday until one day marsu came to the very village that they were at kagomae did not know that she was there until koga could smell her scent than he ran to her. once matsu noticed him she ran away. towards the sea shore and hid behind the tree's months went by and day by day inuyasha could see that nothing would ever bring koga back to his self unless he had matsu back in his life he was so miserable than one day inuyasha told kagomae to watch over koga while he went to find matsu. a few weeks went by and than inuyasha finally found matsyu.

matsu

inuyasha?

yes its me

what do you want

matsu please come back to koga

inuyasha i cant

why not he loves you so much he is so miserable he has lost all of his will to fight since the day that you left he has cried so much.

he has but doesn't he love kagomae

no he doesn't he loves you so much

matsu than walked up to him

inuyasha tell him that i miss and love him to but when i told him to not come looking for me i meant that i needed time and it was always up to him to come and find me. i have been waiting on him and i have been wonderig this world alone and that evrsince that night that i left kaede's village i have felt so miserable to the point that i cry myself to sleep every night. please tell him that.

i will

and if he want me back he only has to tell me himself and not to send his friends to do his work

i will

and inuyasha thank you for telling me

of course than he left a few weeks later inuyasha came back to kagomae and koga

inuyasha did you find matsu

yes but i need to give koga a message from her

than he walked up to koga

koga i found matsu

you did

yes she gave me a message to give to you she wrote it down for you

ok

than inuyasha gave him the letter and it said

Dear Koga

I miss and love you so much, but when i told you to not come to find me i actually meant that i needed sometime by myself. it was always up to you to come and find me. i have been waiting for you for so many years, and eversince that night that i left kaede's i have been so miserable that i cry myself asleep everyday. And when i ran from you in the vilage a ew years ago i was afraid of what would happen i never meant to hurt you but when i saw you at the village at first i was so happy to see you but when you ran towards me i ran if you want me back than come and find and tell me yourself i love you so much Matsu

after koga read the letter he was so happy than he got up

inuyasha kagoma i will be back in a few weeks im going to find matsu

okay

than a few weeks went by matsu was still in the forest were they met a few minutes went by than she walked out of the forest and sat next to the well a few minutes went by than koga saw her and walked out of the forest matsu than saw him. Matsu than walked towards him and koga walked towards her. than when the both were looking to each others eyes

matsu im so sorry i didn't come sooner i lo..

matsu than put her finger to his mouth

i know than she kissed him on the mouth than she pulled awy from him and turned away so that he could not see the tears.

CHAPTER 4: LOVE FINALLY SHOWN ON THE SURACE

koga im so sorry that i left i never meant to hurt you.

matsu i know

than he held her close to him

but were together now matsu

than turned to him her head was still down in shame than koga picked her head up than he saw the tears streaming down her facethan he kissed her holding her close to him. than he released his kiss from her.

come on matsu lets go home

home souncd good

koga than smiled and picked her up than he ran her home a few more weeks went by than they came to where kagomae and inuyasha. were. than koga put matsu down.

matsu!

kagomae than ran to her but when kagomae ran into her all of kagomaes strength knocked her down to the ground but koga quickly caught her before she landed on a sharp rock

thank you koga

no problem

few hours past than they started to get tired kagomae fell asleep with inuasha and koga was about to fall asleep but matsu got up and walked near the edge of a cliff than she looked back at her friends and the man that she had always loved. than she turned to the view of the moonlight. koga than got up and walked over to her.

matsu

yes koga

matsu im planning on going back to my tribe

your leaving

yes

okay

i was hoping that you would come with me

matsu than turned to him

koga i have to go back to my own time i have been away for so long but i promise i will be back

i understand

i love you

i love you to

CHAPTER 5 :SAYING GOOD BYE

the next day kagomae and matsu traveled back to the well and went back home but before they left matsu and koga kissed each other deeply and passionatly holding each other in each other's arm tightly. kagomae and inuyasha hugged each other good bye and nothing else. than koga and matsu released their kisses.

hey kagomae

than kagomae than turned around to inuyasha

dont go cheating on me

matsu than looked at inuyasha with a look that said "inuyasha your asking for it stop before she kills you"

inuyasha sit!

than inuyasha was quite literaly thrown on the ground making a huge hole in the ground

kagomae was that necessary

yes

than they left after matsu and kagomae returned home months went by and matsu still was thinking about koga she felt like he was next to her everywhere that she went. when she dreamed she dreamt of him.

kagomae can i ask you something

sure matsu

do you ever think about inuyasha

no he pissed me off

kagomae im sure you still love him even though he was a pain

no i dont and if you want to go see koga and him fine but i wont

than someone came to the front door

knock, knock

matsu than answered the door

yes

yes im here to take kagomae to the airport

airport

yes

ok

matsu than went to get kagomae

kagomae whats going on there is a guy down stairs to take you to the airport

matsu i cant stay here anymore

but why

matsu i am getting married hojo. i cant love inuyasha anymore please tell him that goodbye sister

than she picked up her bags and left

a few moments later matsu ran to the well crying than she went to koga and inuyasha's world once she got there she climbed out of the well.

once matsu arrived in inuyasha's world she saw inuyasha pinned to a tree aleep. matsu quickly ran to him

inuyasha what happened

inuyasha than began to wake up

matsu

yes its me

please get me down

okay

than matsu unpinned him . than he fell to the ground matsu quickly jumped down to him

inuyasha who did that to you

it was kagomae she told me she was getting married and she did not want me to get in her way

kagomae did this to you

yes

come on lets get you to kaede

ok

than matsu walked him to kaede's village when kaeded looked up at matsu she was so happyto see matsu

kaede we need help

of course

than she saw that inuyasha had been badly injured

oh my inuyasha what happend?

kagomae is what happened

what did you do to piss her off

i dont know all she told me was that she was getting married and that she does not want me to get in the way of her happiness than she shot me with an arrow and i was pinned to the tree and matsu released me

well your lucky she did

now this might hurt a bit

than inuyasha looked at matsu in a way that he was in pain matsu than walked over to him and sat next to him holding his hand

you ready

just do it you old hag

inuyasha

matsu its okay im used to him saying that to me

than inuyasha looked at matsu and noticed she was very upset about something than kaede poured some alcohal on his wound he than yelled kaede than quickly bandaged it before he tried to slap her with the other hand but wasnt fast enough but matsu quickly grabbed the other hand and held him down with all her strength until kaede finished than after she finished inuyasha bit her

ouch

than inuyasha realized who he bit

matsu are you alright

yeah i'll be fine

than matsu got up and walked outside a few moments past and than inuyasha came out

matsu are you okay

yeah im fine

no your not is it kagomae

yes this just doesn't sound like her

i know but she did say before she shot me that she was going to find koga

what!

than inuyasha got dressed and matsu had already left to find koga she ran so fast that she didn't see the trap that was right in front of her she than fell in the trap but she grabbed a hold of a strong vine but who knows how long it would hold her weight.

HELP!

than just as the vine broke one of koga's tribe member's grabbed her hand and pulled her up

are you alright?

yes

why were you running

i was running to find koga i was just told that my best friend and sister had lost her mind and has shot inuyasha pinning him to a tree i found him and unpinned him but inuyasha just told me that she might have did the same to koga

are you matsu?

yes

please come with me

than she and the fellow tribesman both ran to the tribe and up the mountain to the cave where koga laid sleeping with an arrow shot into his chest.

we dont know of anything else we can do

matsu than ran to his side

koga please forgive me for having to do this

than matsu pulled the aroow free of his chest but it did not wake him but he has breathing matsu than put her hand on his chest trying to stop the bleeding than she cleaned and dressed his wound.

koga please dont die i love you only i came sooner...only if i stayed rather than leaving. a few hours than past everyone had thought that their leader had died and they had went to bed matsu would not leave koga's side for one instant when he woke up he felt his love closer to him than ever before than he felt someone laying on him than he looked down. and noticed it was matsu and that she had pulled the aroow and dressed his wound, along with noticing she had been crying. he very carefully than got up and out of the bed and picked her up putting her in his bed than he laid next to her. during the night he awoke to feel her shivering than he leaned up and pulled the blanket over the both of them a few minutes after he put the blanket over her she woke up and saw that he was awake. and was no longer in bed she than very carefully walked out of the cave and outside she than started walking around than she heard koga crying

koga?

matsu?

yes its me than he helped her up to where he was and held her close to him

i missed you

i missed you to

did you find inuyasha

yes he is alright i saved him

good i dont know that was wrong with kagomae she thought i was going to stop her wedding

koga im going to talk to her about this

than koga turned her to him

matsu i dont want you to get hurt

dont worry i wont but i wont have her hurting the ones i love

okay how ong will you be gone

not long i just need to speak to her about this

okay

the next morning matsu got to the well koga had sent his best warrior to wait for her at the well along with inuyasha. once matsu go to the other side she ran inside than she instantly was grabbed by kagomae. kagomae had been crying.

kagomae what happened

i cant marry hojo i love inuyasha i kept thinking about him eversince i got on to the airport

you love him huh than why did you try to kill him and koga

im sorry

have you lost your mind inuyasha loved you so much he was lucky that i found him and if i didnt get to koga in time he would be dead now

i know im soo sorry

kagomae dont apologize to me apologize to inuyasha he is waiting at the well on the other side

matsu how can i face him

kagomae tell him the truth

okay

than they both ran to the well and jumped to the otherside once he saw matsu comeout he was glad that she was alright than he saw that kagomae had come back when matsu came back koga was there but once kagomae and inuyasha saw each other inuyasha walked to koga and kagomae grabbed matsu

matsu i can't face him im sure he doesn't feel the same way anymore

matsu just stop it tell him the truth

okay than she walked over to inuyasha

inuyasha

what do you want

i just want to say that im sorry

your sorry? kagomae i loved you and how do you repay me you tell me your getting married and than you shoot me

i know i shouldn't have shot you

damn right

but inuyasha i still love you

you what you still love me thats a laugh

than koga jumped in

inuyasha stop it

than kagomae ran

inuyasha how can you be so heartless

than matsu ran after her when kagomae finally caught up to her she was crying at a stream

kagomae

matsu?

yes its me

matsu why does he have to be so cruel

i dont know

meanwhile koga was talking to inuyasha

inuyasha she made a mistake but atleast she came to her sences and came back

i know but i cant forgive her

why not

because she betrayed me

no she didn't you didn't tell her that you loved her so she didn't know how you felt and so she went on with her life.

than inuyasha thought for a moment

inuyasha just think of how she felt when you acted like that

inuyasha than thought about how he treated her than he ran after her

meanwhile at the stream matsu convinced her to go back and try to patch things up with inuyasha after she left. matsu was behind her than her and inuyasha made up a few years later matsu and koga were fighting more and more than one day koga went to far and matsu ran away never to come back than a few days later she heard that kikyo and koga were getting married she felt used, along with feeling betrayed. for weeks matsu lived out in the wilderness protecting her self. and lived alone but one night matsu heard someone behind her when she turned around she saw a a man with a moon design on his than noticed he had startled her

oh im sorry i didn't mean to scare you

you did not scare me

than sesshomaru smiled and smirked

oh i'll give you something to smirk about

than she pushed him into the stream when he fell she than laughed. sesshomaru than looked up at her with a angry look.

sorry but you did ask for it

yeah i did

here let me help you up

okay

sesshomaru than grabbed her hand but he pulled her on top of him than rolled on top of her holding her down.

you tricked me

yeah

sesshomaru than smiled again

i'll get you for than

we'll see

than he got up and tried to help her up by holding his hand out

i dont need any help

okay

than she got up

a few moments went by and sesshomaru looked over at her and notice that she was standing over by a big tree shivering than he got up and walked over to her and took his cloak off

here

no im fine

no your not its cold

ok

than she took the cloak and as she was wrapping it around herself sesshomaru saw her bleeding from her side rather badly.

are you alright

yeah

but your bleading

oh this its just from a fight with a demon earlier

im sorry

than all of a sudden she heard a demon coming

get down

than she grabbed her sword that she got from a fellow villager that she had protected from a couple of demons she than attacked the demon sesshomaru just watched her fight until the demon threw her straight through some trees than she fell to the ground sesshomaru had though that the demon had killed her . and so he than ran towards the monster than just than.

no dont

than matsu quickly got up even though she was in pain she lunged at the demon and hit the demon with a deadly blow. once it died and she tried to stand sesshomaru walked up to her but she passed out in his arms when he caught her.

jaken she's lost alot

master i dont think she will last the night

nonsence she is a strong one

than he cleaned and bandaged her wounds after he held her close to him wrapping them in the cloak the next day

master

yes jaken

why do you care so much for this human you know that once she finds out what you are she will come and try to kill you

no she wont i think she is different she only attacks those that attack her

a few more day past than matsu woke up in sesshomaru's arms she than carefully got up once sesshomaru felt her move he than woke up quickly to see her get up

how are you feeling

better thank you

than she looked out towards the montain

whats the matter

its just that with being near you. i remember someone that i thought i had forgotten

oh really who

well you might know him his name is koga

you mean the leader of the demon wolf clan

yes thats him

no one knows what has happened to him or his love a woman named matsu my brother asked me to help him find koga love named matsu

well you have found her

you your matsu

yes..i was koga's lover but we got into a terrible fight and i told him that i was pregnant with his child he did not believe me and he told me to leave and never come back and that he does not love me anymore so i am respecting his wishes thats why am so isolated from every one even my own sister kagomae and inuyasha.

matsu whatever happened to your son a demon bird killed him and i have been trying to hunt him down and kill the bird demon that killed my son

the next morning sesshomaru left and matsu went to continue her search for her son's killer

meanwhile on the mountain of the demon wolf clan sesshomaru came to koga with news

what does lord sesshomaru want of koga

i have news of matsu

once koga heard his lovers name he quickly ran to the opening of the cave

what of matsu

she has been living in the forest in front of the cave and has given birth to your son and she has been respecting your wishes of not ever wanting to see her again last night she nearly died by the hands of a demon and her son was killed by the demon bird clan last i saw of her she was going to their nest to kill them for what they have done.

she what

im sorry but that is all i know

thank you

a few hours past and still matsu was at the nest killing the very birds that had killed her son than she found hundreds of demon wolf clan children than she heard the leader screech

children run to the forest to the east next to the demon wolf clan cave now

than all of them ran for their lives to the forest and just than the leader flew over head to matsu... she than saw her and shot her over and over again than she finally fell

i will kill you human

i dont think so

than she took one final arrow and shot it at her head than she ran to the forest where the children were once they saw their saivor they ran for her crying

its okay children she cant hurt you anymore

thank you so much she was going to kill us

your welcome come on children lets get you home to the clan

yes mamm

than they started walking to the cave of the demon wolf clan once they got to the mountain gita and Hakaku were waiting guarding the home

who is there

children stay right here and wait for me to tell you that it is safe okay

okay

mommy please dont go

hyoga i will be right back stay here ok

okay mommy

hello gita and hakaku

mats koga has been so worried i heard he married kikyo

no he couldn't he loved you so much and has not been the same since you left he hasn't eaten or slept

well did sesshomaru tell him that i gave birth to his son

yes

and i have found all the children of the clan that where captured

you have

yes i brought them home with me

gita go and tell koga and get the others now

yes hakaku

than gita ran up the mountain to tell koga

koga

yes

matsu is back

she is

yes and she found the children of the clan in the nest

oh thank god

men i want you to help matsu to get those children up here gita get the mothers and tell them ther sons and daughters are home at last.

a few moment later the warriors came down to help bring the children home

children it is safe the warriors are here to take you home

all of the demon wolf clan children were carried up the mountain except a small demon wolf child crying.

what the matter

i dont have a fmily my family died father died in the war mother died giving birth i have no one

whats your name

i dont have one

oh my

well if you would like i will be your mother if you will let me

i would like that

come on lets go home

ok

she named the little demon wolf child karin than they walked up the mountain all of the mothers were holding their children after they got up to the tribe

gita where is koga

he is up there

how long has he been there

since you left and sent inuyasha, kagomae and sesshomaru to look for you seven years ago.

a few minutes later the children started getting tired than the parents went to put them to sleep

matsu

yes calera

do you mind if i put karin to sleep with mine in the nursary

no not at all calera i need to speak to koga

ok

than matsu handed calera karin to put them in the nursary than a few moments later matsu walked outside to where koga still sat on the cliff but just before she went to speak to koga gita and hakaku walked up to her

matsu we are having our annual singing night by the fire and we were wondering if you would sing for us

of course

than she sang the song of her love for man that didnt love her

I thought you were the one

But once i love you

Did you ever love me

I see you there so high up where i can not reach

Please let me in

Let me help

Where is the man that i once knew

Where is the man that i loved so much

Is he even there anymore

Why did i stay for so very long

I thought you would change

But nothing has changed

What are you hiding from

while she sang koga still looked away not even wanting to look down at her than she walked away to the path towards the forest than hakaku ran after her

matsu where are you going

hakaku i just dont feel like the man i loved is even in koga i will come tomarrow morning to get karin and koga wont have to worry about us anymore...if he wants us in his life all he has to do is tell me himself otherwise no one will see me or karin tell him that.

i will

thank you hakaku your a dear friend i know that koga will listen to you

than she continued down the path to the forest and stayed there the rest of the night looking up at the mountain where she once called home where her lover lived. meanwhile back on the mountain in the tribe. hakaku walked back up the mountain koga was waiting in the cave's nursary wathing his adoptive daughter sleep in peace

koga

yes hakaku

did you hear matsu's song

yes

well matsu has left

what

yes she gave me a message to give to you

okay

she said she just doesn't feel like the man she loved is even in you any more, and will come tomarrow morning to get karin. and that you wont have to worry about them anymore...if you want them in your life all you have to do is tell her yourself otherwise no one will see her or karin

than he looked at karin

hakaku i dont think i can go through one more day with out her voice, her scent or even her touch please watch over karin im going to bring her back home

of course koga

meanwhile back in the forest matsu heard someone coming she than quickly grabbed her sword and climbed a tree to safety not knowing that it was actually koga. but instead of koga walking in the forest where she was he was in the tree that she was in once she got on a branch that he was in she could see everywhere. but just when she was backing up into the tree trunk koga was right behind her once she felt someone behind her she quickly jumped back but than she fell but koga quickly pulled her up. pressing her into him.

koga?

hello matsu

i take it that hakaku told you the message

yes

well

matsu i cant live one more day without you in my life

what about kikyo

what about her

i heard you married her seven years after i left

no i never remarried

koga what did you feel when i finally left

i thought my heart had shattered

than it began to rain

koga you told me to never come home

i know

but i only came home to bring the lost children home

i know

have you seen your adoptive daughter

yes

than matsu climbed down but as she was half way down the branch broke

crap not again!

than she let go and jumped but she did not expect koga to already be at the bottom to catch her

once she realized it was koga she than remembered that night that they fought than koga put her down matsu than walked near a tree where she had given birth to their son hyoga.

koga

yes matsu

do you even know how upset i was when you told me to leave home and to never come back that you never want to see me

yes and i am so sorry

no koga the man that i loved so much disappeared that day what ever happened to him

he is still here

no he is not if he was there than he would have known where to look for me when sesshomaru told me that you have been looking for me i did not believe it but i thought that maybe just maybe the man that i loved so many years ago finally came home but he didnt.

than she walked past him than koga grabbed her arm and when she turned to him he held her close to him and kissed her deeply than ever before than he released the kiss. matsu than looked at him and smiled.

i know you missed that

yeah i did

koga than smiled and than they held each ther close together and kissed eachother passionatly. that very night koga had came back to the man that matsu loved so much. the man she fell in love with. than the next morning they both got up early in the morning

matsu will you come back home

matsu than thought for a moment

koga i will only come back if the man i loved since the day we met stays

okay

than they both walked up to the the mountain to where karin was playing with the others

mommy

hello karin

than matsu started playing with her adoptive daughter

than koga and matsu were married and had many children .

read on to see what happens with kagomae and Inuyasha


End file.
